The present disclosure relates generally to radio frequency systems and, more particularly, to controlling distortion produced by polar architecture radio frequency system.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Many electronic devices may include a radio frequency system to facilitate wireless communication of data with other electronic devices and/or a network. The radio frequency system may include a transceiver that receives a digital representation of data as a digital electrical signal and generates an analog representation of the data as an analog electrical signal. A power amplifier may then amplify the analog electrical signal to a desired output power for wireless transmittance via an antenna at a desired radio frequency.
To enhance the efficiency of the wireless transmission, a polar architecture may be used, where a modulated signal is decompressed into amplitude modulated (AM) and phase modulated (PM) signals. The AM and PM signals may each be processed through separate AM and PM paths, respectively.
Unfortunately, because there are two separate paths (the AM and PM paths), additional distortion may be present over Cartesian architectures. For example, in Cartesian architectures, distortion may be introduced when the modulated signal has a high amplitude. In such a scenario, there could be both amplitude distortion (AM-to-AM distortion) and phase distortion (AM-to-PM distortion). In contrast, in a polar architecture having two separate amplitude (AM) and phase (PM) paths, additional distortions may occur in addition to the conventional distortions found in the Cartesian architectures (e.g., AM-to-AM and AM-to-PM distortions). For example, polar architectures may include PM-to-AM distortions and PM-to-PM distortions.